Imposanto
100px Imposanto Lage Imposanto liegt im tropischen Süden der NSC-Welt. Hauptstadt Die Hauptstadt heißt Impopo. Markus Lerf' 23.7.1967 POPOKÖNIG NSC Beiträge IMPOSANTO wieder in den TOP 10!!!!!!!!!!! der LOOSER TABELLE..jede Zelle meines Körpewrs ist glücklich...:-) NSC-- Interpret --- Titel --- 6 -- BZN -- Mon amour -- 7 -- Dalida -- Medley -- 8 -- Emma Shapplin -- Cuor senza sangue-- 9 -- Viagra -- Tzvetok I nozh -- 10 -- Mafikizolo -- Kwela -- 11 -- Colonia -- mirno more -- 12 -- Mahalia Jackson-- Trouble of the world -- 13---- Zarah leander--- nur nicht aus Liebe weinen--- 14 -- Antique---Kenuria Agapi 15--- Mozaro&Astrid Kuby--- Jede Zelle meines Körpers 16-- Holger Edmaier--- Romeo 4 ever 17-- NSC Punktegeber für IMPOSANTO NSC Favoriten aus Imposanto NSC 6 12.Schwachmatsvik..(Vitas).... 10.Invincibilien..(Graf Zahl).. 8.Verkiesien..(Moby) NSC 7 12. Udopia..(Globus)..... 10.Nihamavasah..(Freddie Aquilar).... 8.Aquarius..(Najoua Belyzel) NSC 8 12. Hiljaisuutta..(Jo-In Cho)... 10. Noizeland..(Chrystal)... 8.Nihamavasah..(Beautiful South) NSC 9 12.Krischisistan..(Shantal)... 10.Kleinutta..(Serebo)... 8.Udopia..(Unheilig) würde jetzt ganz klar GEWINNEN:-) NSC 10 12.Flavonien..(Carola Standertskjöld).. 10.Genovia..(Polarkreis 18).. 8.Wuttistan..(Sissel & Peter Joback) NSC 11 SEMI 12.Genovia..(Gioglia Cinquetti).. 10. Flavonien..(Sheila).. 8. Syldawien..(Harel Skaat) NSC 11 Finale 12. Genovia...(Gioglia Cinquetti).. 10. Flavonien..(Sheila).. 8. Syldawien..(Harel Skaat) NSC 12 SEMI 12.Gladybachien..(James Morisson feat. Nelly Furtado).. 10.Würgisistan.(Peter Cornelius).. 8. St Marcel & Martinesen..(Warlock) NSC 12 Finale 12. Genovia..(Fredrick kempe).. 10.Imhotappien..(Sasa Leandero).. 8. Gladybachien..(James Morisson feat Nelly Furtado) NSC 13 SEMI 12. Älgistan..(ABBA) 10.Nihamavasah..(Sylvie Vartan).. 8. Hiljaisuutta.. (Nicholis Louw) NSC 13 Finale 12. St marcel & Martinesen..(Cora).. 10.Nihamavasah..(Sylvie Vartan).. 8.Hiljaisuutta..(Nicholis Louw) NSC 14 SEMI 12.Genovia..(Lily Allen).. 10.St Marcel & Martinesen..(Young Folks).. 8. Pacifica..(Julianne Werding) NSC 14 JURY 12. Gladybachien..(Cirque du Soleil).. 10.Nihamavasah..(Peterhausenparkrecords).. 8.Würgiistan..(Dj Jazzy D) NSC 14 FINALE 12. Gladybachien..(Cirque du Soleil).. 10.Genovia..(Lily Allen).. 8. St Marcel & Martinesen..(Young Folks) NSC 15 SEMI 12.Coolsoundien..(Sophie Ellis Baxtor).. 10.Montanien..(Miranda).. 8. Würgisistan..(Deen) NSC 15 JURY 12.Udopia..(Lauri Tähka).. 10.Morillon..(My little Airport).. 8.Rep.di Hagenberg..(Dolce Pontes) NSC 15 Finale 12. Coolsoundien..(Sophie Ellis Baxtor).. 10. Udopia..(Lauri Thälka).. 8.Montanien..(Miranda) NSC 16 Semi 12.Kleinutta..(PeteYorm & Scarlett Johansson).. 10.Wuttistan..(Rita).. 8.Noxilien..(Cascada).. NSC 16 Jury 12.Udopia..(Ursula).. 10.Rep di Hagenberg..(Fiorella Mannoira).. 8.Lassmiranda..(John Everett).. NSC 16 Finale 12.Kleinutta..(Pete Yorm & Scarlett Johansson).. 10.Wuttistan..(Rita).. 8.Udopia..(Ursula).. ...wie geht es wohl weiter:-)))))))))))))))))) NSC-Ableger NSC-Ableger Punktegeber NSC-Ableger Favoriten aus IMPOSANTO National Finals 12.Älgistan...(Shirley Clamp)... 10.Bilanien..(Luka Nizetic & Klapa Nostalgija).. 8. La Laguna Azul..(La Casa Azul). Second Time Contest 12.Udopia..(Globus).. 10.St Fyrom..(Ursula).. 8. Hiljaisuutta..(Jessy).. Verkehrte Welt 12. Hiljaisuutta..(Carola Standertskjöld).. 10.St Fyrom..(Die Seer).. 8. LDRFR..(Lais)... Der schächste Fliegt 12.St Fyrom..(Willeke Alberti) 10.Alankomatia..(Ketil Stokkan) 8.Nihamavasah..(Voice) mals schauen wie es weiter geht....impola.. NSC-Ableger Statistik 1Pkt..für letzten Platz..2 Pkt..für vorletzten Platz...bis Platz 1 hoch....! DQ =0 PKT! Gesamt Pkt/Wert(Teilnahmen)=Rangliste Mindestens 2 Teilnahmen!!!!!!!!!!!! VIP Personen ' Gleitgelica' -Reporterin in der Zeitung WILD -verstorben im Arsch eines Rhinozerosthumb|244px Gleitgelica gehörte zu den wenigen die den GOLDENEN EINLAUF(siehe Orden..rechts unten) bekommen haben. Dieser Orden wird verliehen an Menschen die sich UM und AM und IMPOPO sich hervorheben..von den anderen ÄRSCHEN. Hier nun ganz offiziell: Der goldene Einlauf..geht im Jahr 2008 an: Robert Forster.(Morillon)..und Bernhard Kilb (Alankomatia). Begründung: Immer zur Stelle als Retter in der NOT. thumb|120px Menschen in Imposanto In Imposanto...leben 90% Männer!!!!!!!!!! Die männliche Bevölkerung..lebt in Haüser...die weibliche auf Boten..am Hafen! Ab und zu verkehrt man auch untereinander!!!!!!! Offizieller IMPOPO Club http://de.youtube.com/watch?v=U4HpPa8F6Zk&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IZkhIYYu7GI IMPOLA IMPOLA Impola...heisst auch Frohe Weihnachten..an ALLE Impola..steht für vieles...hier bedeutet es guten Tag,Hallo,Liebe Grüsse,Ich mag dich...usw...wie ihr feststellt..man lebt leicht und beschwingt..in IMPOSANTO :-) In diesem Sinne ein herzliches IMPOLA..an alle NSC Länder. NSC 9 Rückblende zum NSC 9 Gleitgelica….deckt auf!!!!!!!!!! What have they done? schrie Perrelli,als ich Sie beim: Bella Canzone in der Disko Partizani traf!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my God!!!!!!!!!! Wir sind an deiner Seite versuchten Chisu, Björk,Suzanne und Pauline sie zu beruhigen. Was war passiert:I don t know????????…obwohl es jeder sehen konnte, besonders natürlich auch ihre Erzfeindin Carola….die sich köstlich amüsierte… Wie Gleitgelica erfuhr, die 7 seconds OP, hatte ihr Leben verändert. An der Seite von Jantje ,hatte Sie wohl in Beirut im Krankenhaus MGMT….sich operieren lassen. Lift me …hatte sie der Ärztin Tamara gesagt..aber nach der OP stand die Perrelli wohl vor einer EVOLUTION….!!!!!!!!!! Dreams are my reality so sollte es werden, doch ihre Hilferufe über den Oceano an Natalia..halfen nichts. We are allone..sagte sie zu Jantje…'''der wohl nur nickte. Die Einnahme von '''ViaGra, die ihr die Hexe IDINA gab ,nutzten ebenso wenig wie die Einnahme von Opium die Sie von ihren Freunden Mor ve Otesi bekam. Sie sagte ..selbst meine Lieblingssportart: Kung FU Fighting..konnte Sie nicht mehr ablenken. Und dann auch noch dieser Martin…..Fix me( Ficks mi)..hatte er wohl falsch verstanden…und legte sie im Ort Eretz flach.. Na Sachen gibt es: "erwiderte Gleitgelica nur" Eth (Eß) nix hatte Heather eine weitere Freundin ihr geraten, nun das Ergebnis kennen wir…lol Nun THE Greatest Perrelli...was wird nun aus Ihr..fragte Gleitgelica weiter? Sie werde abreisen!!!!! You raise up(lolo) erwiderte Gleitgelica..in ihrem perfekten Englisch. Wohin? Perrelli sagte nur..jetzt kann nur noch eine Helfen: MEGA Mindy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gute Idee sagte ich ich nur...wir wünschen dir viel Glück Eure Gleitgelica.....leider viel zu früh verstorben.(Immer noch im Arsch) Statistik vom 1-15 NSC..!!!!!!!!!!!!! AT..(Teilnahmen)...... 1,2,3,4,5...Plätze... 10 platz..1 Pkt,9 platz..2 pkt,......3 platz..8 Pkt,2 platz..10 pkt, 1 platz ..12 pkt....Anzahl der Pkt : Teilnahme= Durchschnittswert:-))))))))))))) SELBER WERT..dann wer öfter dabei war!!!!!!!!!! mindestens 3mal mitgemacht haben...um in die Wertung (Platz) zu kommen!